Arthur's Trip to Walt Disney World
by Jacku
Summary: Arthur goes to Walt Disney World


Arthur's Trip to Walt Disney World

''This is the place,'' said Arthur's dad. "The Magic Kingdom!"

"Cool!" said Arthur. ''Six days in Walt Disney World.''

''I hope I will get to see every character…but not Captain Hook'', D.W. told Arthur.

When they got to their room D.W. was admiring the walls. "Look, there's a painting of every princess!"

"Oh boy," said Arthur.

''Check out this view," said Arthur's mom "You can see the magic kingdom from here."

"I found a fun place to eat dinner tonight," said Arthur's dad. "The Crystal Palace."

While Arthur and D.W. were eating dinner at the Crystal Palace, Tigger came up to them. Arthur's dad was holding a camera. "Smile!" said Arthur's dad.

When they walked back to their hotel there was so much to see.

"Look!" said Arthur. "There's Peter Pan!"

"Look!" said D.W. "There's Minnie Mouse!"

The next day they went in the Walt Disney museum. Arthur's dad thought that Walt Disney was very creative.

"Are you two having a good time?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes we are," said D.W.

Cinderella leaned down and gave Arthur and D.W. a kiss on the cheek.

"Here we go again with the princesses," said Arthur.

After they were done looking in the Walt Disney museum they went to a Disney Live on Stage.

Arthur liked the songs. D.W. liked the characters. When the show was over everyone clapped except for D.W. She was cheering so loudly for the princesses.

"You don't have to cheer that loudly!" said Arthur.

That evening as they were walking around Main Street they saw a gift shop.

"You can pick out just one thing," said Arthur's mom.

D.W. picked out a princess kit. Arthur picked out a Peter Pan DVD.

When It was their sixth night at Walt Disney World they went back to Main Street to see a parade. There were so many different characters there.

"Look," said Arthur. "There's Captain Hook."

Captain Hook jumped off his float and walked towards Arthur and D.W. That got D.W. scared. She quickly ran away.

"I see that little girl is not a fan of pirates," Captain Hook told Arthur.

"Did you had to point that out?" Arthur's dad said.

The next thing Arthur knew they left the parade and talked to a policeman.

"Do you have any idea why she ran away?" asked the policeman.

"She got scared of meeting Captain Hook," said Arthur's dad.

"I will see what I can do," said the policeman.

"We will try to find D.W. too, then we will meet back at the Walt Disney Museum," said Arthur's mom.

As Arthur and his family were trying to find D.W., D.W. found herself at a picnic table.

As D.W. was crying she heard a voice. "What's wrong little girl?" D.W. spun around to see Peter Pan.

"I got scared of meeting Captain Hook," said D.W.

"You know something little girl? Captain Hook thinks that he is scary but when you get to know him he is really not that scary," explained Peter Pan.

"How do you know?" asked D.W.

"Because I see him every day. You should try to meet Captain Hook, and if there's any trouble just call my name and I'll be there for you," Peter told D.W.

D.W. thanked Peter for her help and tried to find her family. D.W. found her family back at the gift shop.

"D.W. where were you?" D.W.'s mom asked.

"I was just talking to Peter Pan," said D.W.

"About what?" asked her dad.

D.W. was about to explain why was she talking to Peter Pan when Captain Hook came up to them.

"I'm sorry If I scared you my dear," said Captain Hook. He reached out for a handshake.

D.W. slowly shook the hook. Captain Hook smiled.

"I hope that I will see you again soon," said Captain Hook.

"Oh you will," said D.W.

When they got back to their house Buster asked how the trip was.

"Besides meeting Cinderella and D.W. getting scared of meeting Captain Hook the trip was

great," said Arthur.

D.W. poked her head through Arthur's door.

"Hey Buster, If you want to see a picture of Arthur meeting Cinderella I have one."

D.W. showed a picture of Cinderella kissing Arthur on the cheek. Arthur chased D.W. around his room

"D.W. if you don't throw that picture away you're in big trouble!"

But D.W. ignored him and kept running around the room.


End file.
